Divergent High
by KatrisAnnabethClaryHathacaster
Summary: Tris is new at Divergent high and she hates it there until she starts to make friends and possibly a boyfriend or two. Candor and Dauntless and Never Have I Ever included. Fourtris. Please be patient there may not be Fourtris at the start but I promise it will turn out to be Fourtris like. If you want to say anything hurtful or stupid to this story keep it to YOURSELF!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

ok i hate change. i HATE IT! I hate moving! I'm unpacking my stuff and placing it into my wardrobe. I fall onto my bed and sigh. I miss New York.

PAGE BREAK

BEEP

BEEP

No not my new school! I groan and slam my hand on the alarm clock. 6:02. I put on a black shirt that says KEEP CALM AND BE DAUNTLESS! Apparently the section I'm put into is called Dauntless. My nerdy brother Caleb is in Erudite and everyone there is a total nerd freak. He'll will fit perfectly in there. I swear its a match made in heaven though i don't think i'll fit in Dauntless. Its the popular and cool badass section of the school and to be honest i was always the shy, quiet not noticed girl. I run down the stairs grabbing an up and go before rushing out the door. My parents are never home. They are famous my mum works in a fashion agency and my dad works with the government. Caleb is already in his car and driving off to school so i pick up my helmet and get on my motorbike. Yep thats right i have a motorbike. I love how the wind rushes past my face and howls in my ears. I arrive at school and take off my helmet. I look around and a lot of people are staring at me probably thinking oh no we have to deal with the new girl. I catch a pair of blue dreamy eyes staring at me. I turn to face his direction. The boy has the most gorgeous blue eyes and has tanned skin. He wears a tight shirt that shows off his muscles. I find myself staring at the boy for too long. I shake myself out of my daze and walk into Divergent High.

**Four POV**

I lean against the wall waiting for Zeke, Lauren and Shauna to get to school. I hear the purr of a motorbike and turn my head the the direction of the sound. A girl steps off the motorbike and takes off her helmet letting her long blonde hair tumble to her elbows. I pause to catch my breath. The girl is beautiful. She has locks of beautiful blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. She wears a black shirt that has words that are too small for me to see yet and has black ripped shorts on along with black and white converse high tops. But thats not what catches my eye she has the most mesmerising blue-grey eyes that i get lost in. Shes pretty without trying to be unlike most of the girls that throw themselves at me. The girl stares back at me. We have probably been looking at each other for too long but i dont care. The girl blinks uncertainly then looks away walking through the school doors. I have to fight the urge to not follow her. I think I'm falling for her. _You can't fall for someone you just laid your eyes on anyway would she like you back?_ Probably not. _Exactly.__  
_

**Tris POV**

The hallways are packed with people. I bump into a tall, pretty girl with short brown hair and dark skin. 'Sorry' I mumble. The girl smiles kindly 'It's ok. Are you new here?' the girl asks. I nod 'I'm Tris' I say. 'I'm Christina', the girl exclaims,' Lets go get your schedule'. She walks up to the office with me 'Tris Prior please' I say. The lady Tori i think her name is nods and passes me my schedule.

1st period: Math

2nd period: English

3rd period: Biology

4th period: Music/Art/Drama

5th period: free period

6th period: French

7th period: Gym

'OMG!', Christina squeals, 'We have all the same classes except Music!'. I laugh as she drags me into Math. Christina sits next to a shaggy haired boy with celery green eyes. 'This is Will' Christina introduces. I smile at him and look for a spot then i see _him._ The boy from this morning. I can see that he has got all the girls drooling over him. 'And thats Four. He's the hottest and most wanted boy in the school' Christina whispers. Four is sitting on the other side of Christina and the only spot left is the one in front of him. I sit down just as the teacher walks in. She is a very severe looking women with grey intelligent eyes and a stern look. 'I am Mrs Matthews and i believe we have a new student today Tris Prior' she says. Everyone turns in my direction. I smile and wave. Mrs Matthews starts teaching. THe boy next to me Luke i think his name is taps my shoulder and passes me a note from Christina. I open it and read: _Four totally likes you. He keeps staring at you and for all i know he never stares at girls -Christina. _I blush profusely and turn around to see if he is staring at me. He is. Why would he notice me a short and scrawny girl who isn't pretty at all. I write back: _No way! Four is so hot and gorgeous and I'm so.. not pretty -Tris. _I tap Luke on the shoulder and he passes the note to Christina. She frowns and shakes her head. Luke gives me the note. _You are really pretty! Have you seen the way Luke is looking at you? I bet Four is crushing on you big time! -Christina. _I look up and sure enough Luke is looking at me dreamily. I admit Luke is hot with his blonde hair and green blue eyes but he's not my type. I pick up my pen and write: _Four is probably just looking this way because the teacher is this way and i dont know why Luke is staring at me. -Tris. _I pass the note to Luke for him to give to Christina. Luke grins at me and winks. I feel heat rise to my cheeks. The bell rings and Christina comes over to me. 'He totally likes you' she insists. I shake my head.

**Four POV**

My heart skips a beat when the girl from this morning sits in front of me. _Why?. _Mrs Matthews stalks in 'I am Mrs Matthews and i believe we have a new student today Tris Prior' she says sternly. Everyone turns to face the girl in front of me. Tris so thats her name unique yet pretty. I dont know why but my gaze always finds its way back to her. Christina scribbles something down and gives to Luke to give to Tris. Tris blushes when she reads it and turns to look at me. Oh crap Christina probably told her that i was staring at her. Tris writes something down and passes to Luke to give to Christina. I can slightly see the words on the note: _Four totally likes you. He keeps staring at you and for all i know he never stares at girls -Christina. _My cheeks feel hot. Have i been really staring at her for that long? I look over to see what Tris wrote. _No way! Four is so hot and gorgeous and I'm so.. not pretty -Tris. _Tris thinks I'm hot and gorgeous? I find myself grinning like crazy. Christina writes and i peek at what she's writing. _You are really pretty! Have you seen the way Luke is looking at you? I bet Four is crushing on you big time! -Christina. _Luke is checking out _my_ Tris? Did i just say _my_ Tris?. I glare at Luke and sure enough he is staring at Tris dreamily. Tris glances at Luke and her cheeks flush. My jaw clenches. I dont know why. Tris passes the note to Luke and he grins and winks at her. She blushes and smiles shyly. Jealousy runs in my veins. I dont even bother to see what Tris wrote it was probably about how good-looking Luke is. _Why do i feel jealousy? i dont even like Tris! or do i? i don't know what's happening to me!_

**Tris POV**

I dont listen in English and ignore what was happening in Biology. I sit down in a spot in Music. I love music and art so much! Tori comes in 'Today i have split you into groups of threes and you will have to sing a song together. Uriah Marlene and Lynn, Lauren Zeke and Shauna, Luke Tris and Four, ...' I'm with Four and Luke. Luke walks over to me and puts an arm around my shoulder 'Hey Tris' he says. I shift uncomfortably. Four sits down next to us and glares at Luke. 'What song should we do?' Four asks coldly. 'What about this song?' Luke says pressing his lips to mine. I struggle to get out of his grasp. Four is making a deep growling sound from his throat. I try to pull away but Luke is strong. I feel two hands pry us apart. Four.

**Luke POV**

I crash my lips to Tris. Her lips are soft and smooth. I wrap my arms around her making sure she can't get out of my grasp. She squirms and i hear a deep growling sound from Four. I smirk and pull Tris closer to me. Two hands rip us apart. I look up and see a very steamed and angry Four glaring down at me. 'Wanna do that again sometime?' I say to Tris. She is still in shock and stutters 'N-No'.

**Four POV**

**'**What song should we do?' I ask harshly. Luke smiles coldly 'What about this song?' he says then kisses Tris. My face tightens and my whole body feels like it has erupted in jealousy. Tris tries to pull away but Luke holds her firmly. A deep growling sound escapes my throat. His lips moving against hers. I can't take it anymore. I rip them apart. Tris is frozen in shock and Luke has the biggest smirk plastered on his face 'Wanna do that again sometime?' Luke says smugly. Tris manages to stutter out 'N-No'. 'Awww dont be like that we could have so much fun' Luke pouts. Tris finally regains composure when she realised he was talking about... intimacy. 'I said no' she snaps. I glare at Luke. 'Ok time to hear the songs! Luke, Tris and Four up first!' Tori yells. Oh crap. I have an idea! 'Do you know R5 i cant forget about you?' I ask Tris. Her face lights up 'I love that song!' she squeals. I smile 'We could do it!'. Tris nods enthusiastically. Luke glares at us 'What song?' he hisses. I smirk 'Watch and learn'. Luke opens his mouth to object but i already start singing:

**Me:**

_Oh no, here we go_  
_Hear your voice on the radio_  
_Like every single song is about you, uh_

_Every sec that we spent_  
_Like cement stuck up in my head_  
_Got me so distracted and confused_

_Baby, I think I've lost my mind_  
_Feels like you crashed into my life_  
_I keep on losin' track of time_  
_I'm so messed up, yeah_

_I'm so messed up!_

_**Me and Tris:**_  
_I can't remember what I did tonight_  
_Or even yesterday_  
_Like dude, where's my car?_  
_Excuse me, what's my name?_

_Someone gave me these clothes_  
_I can't remember who_  
_My mind's a total blank_  
_But I just can't forget about you,_  
_Ooh ooh oh (forget about you)_

_**Tris:**_  
_Think that it's comin' back_  
_Something about the time we had_  
_Wish that we would've been recordin'_

_So right, super tight_  
_Can't recall a thing last night_  
_But woke up with a smile in the morning_

_Baby, I think I've lost my mind_  
_Feels like you crashed into my life_  
_I keep on losin' track of time_  
_I'm so messed up, yeah_

_I'm so messed up!_

_**Me and Tris:**_  
_I can't remember what I did tonight (did tonight)_  
_Or even yesterday_  
_Like, dude, where's my car?_  
_Excuse me, what's my name? (excuse me what's my name)_

_Someone gave me these clothes_  
_I can't remember who_  
_My mind's a total blank_  
_But I just can't forget about you,_  
_Ooh oh oh forget about you_  
_Forget about you_

_I just can't forget about you_  
_(Yeah, you, you, you)_  
_Forget about you_  
_(Oh, I just can't forget about you)_

_**Me:**_  
_Which way is up? Which way is down?_  
_Can't stop this room from spinning 'round_  
_I'm floating high, high off the ground_  
_Caught in my head, can't get you out_

_**Tris:**_  
_I can't remember what I did tonight_  
_Or even yesterday_  
_Like, dude, where's my car?_  
_Excuse me, what's my name? (oh oh ohhhh)_

_**Me and Tris:**_  
_Someone gave me these clothes_  
_I can't remember who_  
_My mind's a total blank_  
_But I just can't forget about you,_  
_(Ooh ooh oh) ooh forget about you_

_I just can't forget about you (ooh oh ooh)_  
_Forget about you_

_Oh, woah_  
_Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, whoah, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

When we finish practically everyone is cheering. I look at Tris. She is blushing at all the attention. 'Hey you did well' I say. She smiles 'You too'. Tori stands up and claps but when her gaze turns to Luke she glares at him 'Tris and Four did incredibly well but i recall that you didn't sing any parts' she snaps. Luke shifts uncomfortably. 'They didn't tell me what song-' Luke argues but Tori shakes her head. 'Detention after school'. Luke clenches his jaw. I smirk at him and Tris grins 'That's what he gets for kissing me' she jokes. Lauren, Shauna and Zeke are next. They sing Somebody to you by The Vamps and Demi Lovato. At the end Zeke kisses Shauna and everyone gets emotional. Uriah, Marlene and Lynn sing Heartbreak girl by 5 seconds of summer **(****sorry i was just putting songs by my favourite bands. No hate please!). **'Do you have a free period?' I ask Tris. She nods and we walk out together to the lunch hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY GUYS!**

**THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE **

**I MIGHT NOT CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY!**

**SORRY **

**I JUST RAN OUT OF IDEAS AND I DON'T THINK I WROTE IT WELL!**

**I'M JUST SAYING I _MIGHT_NOT CONTINUE IT!**

**-A**


	3. Love or not?

**Tris POV**

Four is a funny and cute guy. We sit with Fours friends Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will. Uriah and Zeke are muttering about something then Uriah nods and screams 'Party at my place tonight at 6pm!'. I hear whoops and cheers. I hear Uriah and Zeke throw the wildest parties. Four grins and whispers to me 'Bring extra clothes'. I knit my eyebrows together what? 'Candor or Dauntless' Four adds. I don't know what the hell that is but I decide to trust him.

The rest of the day goes really quick and then I invite Christina to my place. Caleb is on the couch reading. Nerd. 'This is my brother Caleb' I say to Christina. She nods and says 'Hi Caleb. I'm Christina'. Caleb ignores her. I roll my eyes and snatch the book out of Calebs hand. Oh god he's reading about planes AGAIN! MH370. 'CALEB! MY FRIEND CHRISTINA IS HERE!' I scream. Caleb scowls and mutters 'Hi Christina. Now CAN I HAVE MY BOOK BACK!'. I snort and throw it back at him. 'Ouch!' he whines. Christina laughs and looks around my house. 'C'mon lets go upstairs' I say gesturing her to follow me.

**Four POV**

I go to Zekes place and he starts getting ready for the party. 'Dude its so obvious you have a crush on Tris' he says raising an eyebrow. _Shit he got me._ 'Whaa.. I don't know what your talking about' I stutter. Zeke gives me that look. 'Fine!,' I shout throwing my hands up in exasperation 'I like her! So?'. 'You should really do a better job of hiding it next time' Zeke exclaims. 'Do you think she likes me back?' I ask. 'Don't ask me! Girls are confusing. One minute they act all lovey and stuff and the next they hate you' Zeke sighs. _No way Tris would like me. She's so pretty she has probably forgotten about me already. _

**Tris POV**

Christina looks fascinated by all my clothes 'OMG! This is the cutest dress! Are you rich or something!?' she screams holding up my LEAST favourite dress. I don't have many dresses though. 'Yeah I actually am rich' I mumble. Christina widens her eyes. She only meant it as a joke. 'You can keep the dress if you want' I say. Christina squeals and hugs me . 'Cant.. Breathe..' I gasp. 'Thank you!' Christina squeaks. I shrug and then Christina takes out her phone. She grins and then asks me 'Do you like Four?'. _I guess I like him a bit but I'm DEFINITELY NOT going to say that. He'll probably think I'm a creep. _I shake my head 'Not in that way' I lie. Christina looks at me suspiciously and I will myself not to bite the inside of my cheek. People keep saying its my tell. Christina sighs and then texts someone. 'Why?' I ask. 'Just want to know' Christina says plainly.

**Zeke POV**

Four is sitting on my bed in deep thought. Christina texted me back

_C: Nope sorry Tris doesn't like Four. Poor Four. He'll be heartbroken after he finds out._

I sigh

_Me: Are you sure she's not lying?_

_C: Yup. I figured out biting the inside of her cheek was her tell but this time she didn't bite the inside of her cheek so shes not lying. When r u going to tell Four?_

_Me: Now_

I put down my phone and walk over to Four. 'What did she say?' he asks hopefully. I have to say the truth even though I don't want him to get hurt. 'I'm sorry but she... she doesn't like you back' I say softly. Four face is full of shock then it slowly turns to hurt 'What?' He whispers. 'Tris doesn't like you back' I say.

**Four POV**

Tris doesn't like me back? Not to brag or be a player or anything but when has a girl not liked me. Girls are drooling over me all the time but I don't want them and when a girl I like comes along she doesn't like me back? I hate my life. I contain myself and shrug 'Eh? She's annoying anyway. I bet shes a player' I choke out. But if she was a player she would've said that she does like me back and then dump me. Zeke looks pissed 'Dude! Shes not a player but she could be she has the beautiful looks for one... ANYWAY I'll get her to like you!' he says. 'How' I ask. 'tonight at Candor or dauntless' Zeke says grinning.


	4. Party!

**Tris POV**

Christina and I start gossiping about couples. Then she says something completely out of the blue 'You and Four would be totally cute together!' she squeaks. I feel my cheeks go red and I slap her arm 'I ALREADY SAID I DONT LIKE HIM!' I yell. 'Ok... I was just saying if you liked him' she says. I do like him but I'm not going to admit it. Christina looks at her phone and widens her eyes 'OMG! I cant believe I forgot about Truth or Dare! We have to go buy stuff!' she screams grabbing my arm and rushing downstairs 'I don't need to...' I protest. 'YEAH YOU DO! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING! WE ONLY HAVE 2 HOURS LEFT!' Christina shouts shoving me into the car.

Once we arrive at the mall Christina goes straight to Victorias secret. Uh oh. They have some REALLY um.. skin showing stuff. 'I am NOT going in there!' I scream and Christina pouts 'Please you can choose! BUT I have to approve of it!' she exclaims. 'Fine!' I grumble and walk in.

**Four POV**

'Firstly make yourself look hot to a girl not that you already arent' Zeke says. I raise my eyebrows 'Are you sure your not gay?' I tease. Zeke punches my arm 'Shut up' he snaps. 'Woah when did you get so serious' I say. Zeke rolls his eyes 'take off your shirt' he orders. 'Um.. ok?' I say slowly taking off my shirt. I put it beside me. Zeke looks like he is trying not to smile 'keep it like that' he says. 'Why?' I demand. 'DUDE! As soon as Tris sees you she'll drool over you! Uh you may also attract other girls too' Zeke says.

**Tris POV**

Um this is sort of awkward since we are buying bras and stuff. Christina says it has to look sexy and that I HAVE to wear a dress. I HATE wearing dresses but I guess I have to. I want to get Fours attention. I walk around aimlessly. I hear Christina squeal with delight as she finds something she likes. I go over to her. She just holds up a black lacy bra and a matching thong. I have to admit I thought she'd buy something more fancy but this is still pretty sexy. 'You have to get it!' she screams. Well she could've chosen much worse. 'Ok lets go buy it but what about you?' I ask. Christina grins and holds up a red silk bra.

**Four POV**

Sure it feels weird waiting 2 hours without my shirt on. Its freezing COLD! But hey possibly catching Tris's attention is worth it. A knock is on the door I wait for Zeke to get it but he doesn't. Maybe he's in the toilet? I shrug and open the door. Uriah and Will. Uriah looks surprised 'Uh why are you shirtless' he blurts out. Will snorts 'Probably making out with some girl'. I give him my best death glare and he quickly shuts up. 'Just get in' I mutter.

**Tris POV (sorry I keep changing POVs!)**

Christina drags me into another shop! UGH one shop after the freakin' other! I go the rack of dresses and one of them catches my eye. It is strapless all black with a silver belt. Simple but pretty. 'Do you like it?' Christina asks. I shrug 'Yes' I reply 'Ok we're are getting that for you and I'm getting this!' Christina says pointing to a midnight blue dress with blue sparkles as a belt. Christina suggests that I get black ankle boots with it. She gets blue flats.

We head home and Christina does her magic by making me look... whats the word? beautiful I guess. She puts black eyeliner and mascara on that make my usually dull grey eyes look bright and full of life. She puts on black eyeshadow and tells me to put on lip gloss. 'Thank you Christina' I whisper. Christina smiles sweetly and says 'Your so beautiful. Fours going to fall head over heels for you'. I blush at the Four part.

I drive the car and put 5 Seconds of Summer album. Christina squeals and turns the volume up. 'I DEDICATE THIS SONG TO YOU THE ONE WHO NEVER SEES THE TRUTH!' she screams the lyrics. I laugh and sing along with her. Once we get to Zekes place most people have already arrived.

**Four POV**

Someone knocks on the door and Zeke staggers to get it. I drop my jaw when I see who it is. Tris and Christina. Christina looks beautiful but Tris is so wow much more prettier than Christina. I can see that Zeke sees that too because he kisses Tris's cheek and whispers something in her ear. She blushes. I glare at him. He was the one who set me up with her and now he's hooking up with her. Dickhead but I think he's drunk anyway. Tris looks around and spots me. A look of surprise crosses her face. Then she looks away. What does she hate me? I hope not.

**Tris POV**

I look around for anymore of my friends and I spot Four. God he is hot. He has no shirt on and he is lying carelessly across the couch. He's abs are to die for and I realise that he is staring right back at me. I look away hoping to not show that I like him. Suddenly a mob of girls surround him and I sigh. An arm snakes around my shoulders. Uriah? Zeke? No Luke. 'Hey baby. You look hot' he whispers his breath tickling my neck. 'Get away from me' I mutter. Luke kisses my neck and sucks on it. I try to shove him away but he comes back. 'Stay away from her' a voice growls. Four. Wow how'd he get away from this girls so fast. 'Get out' Four hisses. Luke smiles 'No' he replies. 'Then I have to make you' Four says grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Luke yelps as Four shoves him out and slams the door behind him. 'Oh gosh thank you' I exclaim giving him a hug. He stiffens. What am I thinking he probably thinks of me as a psycho. 'IF YOUR NOT MARLENE,LYNN, URIAH, FOUR, TRIS, WILL, SHAUNA OR CHRISTINA GET OUT!' Zeke shouts and everyone trickles out. 'Now Truth or Dare!' Uriah says.


	5. Seven Minutes in Heaven with Four

**Tris POV**

I go first. 'URIAH! TRUTH OR DARE!' I yell. 'DARE!' Uriah screams. I smirk. 'I dare you to go to your fridge and try to finish a block of butter' I say. Uriah shrugs and goes into the kitchen. He comes back with a block of butter and takes a giant bite out of it. 'COLD!' he gasps between chews. He manages to finish the whole block and he says his mouth feels like they shoved a cow in there. 'OK! FOUR TRUTH OR DARE!' Uriah asks wiping butter off the corner of his mouth. 'Uh truth' Four says. 'Tell us how many girls you've dated!' Uriah exclaims. Four blushes and mutters something. 'What was that Four?' Will teases. '9!' Four shouts frustrated. 'Ooooh whos a player!' I tease and Four glares at the ground. 'Marlene truth or dare?' Four asks. 'Truth!' Marlene says. 'Tell us how many times you and Uriah have 'done it'' Four exclaims. Marlenes cheeks flush slightly and she takes off her dress. 'Will truth or dare?' Marlene questions. 'Dare' Will replies. 'I dare you to do Seven Minutes in Heaven with TRIS!' Marlene says grinning evilly. Four drops his jaw and at gives Will the evil eye. Christina shoots me a dirty look 'OH NO YOU DONT GIRLFRIEND' Christina exclaims. Will pecks her cheek and takes off his shirt. 'Shauna Truth or Dare?' Will asks 'Truth!' Shauna says 'Hm.. When did you start crushing on Zeke?' Will says triumphantly. 'Um the day I met him' Shauna whispers trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Zeke grins and kisses her forehead and mutters some words in her ear. Shauna smiles and hugs Zeke. They look so happy together. I wish it was me being held in someones arms.

After a while I am in my bra and thong which Christina made me wear. Zeke decides to ask me and I answer with dare. Zeke darts his eyes to Four then winks then faces back to me. What was that all about? 'TRIS! I dare you to play FIFTEEN minutes in heaven with FOUR but in my bedroom!' Zeke shouts smirking. _What?_ I glance at Four but he is avoiding eyecontact. I bite my lip. I cant take off anything. I mean I do have a tiny crush on Four so maybe it wont be that bad. Who wouldn't want to date him? He's the hottest guy in school. I sigh and say 'Fine. Four lets go'. Four stands up chewing on his lower lip. He opens the door to Zekes room and I walk in first. Four drags me to the bed and we sit down. 'Um.. We could get to know each other' he suggests. I nod. 'So where you from?' Four asks 'New York and I'm guessing your from here in Chicago right?' I say. Four nods and asks 'Whats your favourite colour?'. I shrug 'Black. Even though its not a colour. Its a shade'. Four rolls his eyes mockingly 'So whats your favourite band?' he questions. '5SOS!' I scream and Four knits his eyebrows together 'Whats _5sos?'. _'Oh god. 5sos is short for 5 seconds of summer! They are like the biggest band right now!' I say **(A/N PLEASE NO HATE THAT I PUT MY FAVOURITE BAND IN THIS STORY!) **Four rolls his eyes AGAIN! 'Its probably some boy band that girls fawn over!' he exclaims. I drop my jaw 'don't you DARE call Luke, Ashton, Michael and Calum some STUPID boy band cause they are AWESOME!' I scream and Four clamps his hands over his ears and yells 'Ok! Ok! Just stop screaming!'. We stay silent until Four finally asks 'Have you dated anyone?'. I look away 'Yes. I dated this guy called Robert. He was a total dick. Apparently he was cheating on me with 7 different girls. That's why I DO NOT PUT MY TRUST IN DATING BOYS ANYMORE!' I say quietly. Four looks shocked and wraps his arms around me. 'Hey I don't see why he would cheat on you. Your smart, kind and beautiful' he whispers in my ear. I shiver as his breath tickles my neck. Then I do the most unexpected thing ever. I kiss Four.

**Four POV (this starts** back** to when zeke just gave Tris the dare)**

'I dare you to play FIFTEEN minutes in heaven with Four but in my bedroom!' Zeke exclaims to Tris. Tris looks shocked and I look away. Most of the time girls would squeal and say yes straight away but Tris doesn't like me. Why not? Why cant she just like me! I know I cant forced her too like me but still! Tris finally sighs and says ok and we walk towards Zekes bedroom. I open the door for her and she goes in. We both sit on the bed and stare awkwardly at each other. I decide to break the silence by saying 'Um.. We could get to know each other'. _KNOW EACH OTHER? SERIOUSLY TOBIAS! JUST KISS HER!_ I will myself to stay calm and ignore what the other part of me is trying to say. Tris nods and looks happy with it. 'So where you from?' I ask. 'New York and I'm guessing your from here in Chicago right?' Tris says and I nod. 'Whats your favourite colour?' I question and she replies 'Black. Even though its not a colour. Its a shade'. I pretend to roll my eyes and move onto the next question 'So whats your favourite band right now?'. Tris looks like she going to burst and screams out '5SOS!'. I scrunch my eyebrows together. 5sos? Never even heard of it. 'Whats 5sos?' I say. Tris looks pissed and yells 'Oh god! 5sos is short for 5 seconds of summer! they are like the biggest band right now!'. Its probably some boy band that girls fawn over. Shit. I just said that out loud. Tris starts blabbing 'Don't you dare call Luke, Ashton, Michael and Calum some STUPID boy band cause they are awesome!'. I decide to tease her so I clamp my hands over my ears and shout 'Ok! Ok! Just stop screaming!'. Tris goes all quiet and we stay like that for around 2 minutes. I suddenly blurt out something stupid 'have you dated anyone?'. Tris looks away and mutters 'Yes. I dated this guy called Robert. He was a total dick. Apparently he was cheating on me with 7 different girls. That's why I DO NOT PUT MY TRUST IN DATING BOYS ANYMORE!'. I drop my jaw. How could someone cheat on Tris shes so beautiful. I don't even know what im doing. I wrap my arms around her and she stiffens 'Hey I don't see why he would cheat on you. Your smart, kind and beautiful' I whisper and Tris slightly shivers. Did I scare her?. Then Tris turns around and smiles gratefully. She suddenly leans closer and fits her mouth to mine.


	6. No He cant be

**Zeke POV**

Tris and Four have been in my bedroom for 20 minutes. I think I took it too far by saying 15 minutes but now they are doing 20!? 'Do you think they're making out or chatting?' Marlene asks. I shrug 'Im going to go with making out'. Shauna and Christina squeal and start shipping 'Fourtris'. Girls are so... girly? Uh nuh Zeke (sarcasm). Uriah presses his ear against the door and whispers 'I cant hear anything'. I grin and walk towards the door. I open the door and Four and Tris are kissing. 'Awww Four that's so sweet' Will exclaims. They pull away and Tris is blushing furiously. Four has a shocked look on his face and I pat his back. 'Your first kiss?' I question and Four nods slowly.

**Tris POV**

_Great work Tris now he definitely thinks your a freak! _I glance at Four and he is chewing on his lip probably because he is nervous and shocked. 'Uh..um...' I stutter before running our of the room and bumping into Christina. 'OMG! I saw that! I knew you guys were perfect for each other!' she screams. 'He probably thinks im stupid and crazy' I mutter. Christina puts both hands on my shoulders and shakes me 'Four HAS a crush on you! That's why I asked if you liked him before!'. My eyes light up. He likes me? No way he could get a much prettier girl! Why me? 'I want to go now' I whisper shout and Christina nods 'Mkay BUT you guys have to become a couple!'. We leave the Truth or Dare party and head home.

**PAGE BREAK**

**Tris POV**

The next morning I make sure im wearing something that will impress Four. I settle on black skinny jeans, a white crop off the shoulder sweater. Once I get to school I go straight to my locker and pull out some books. I hear a moan and turn. I see a guy and girl making out near me. Gross. I'm not that used to public affection. I look closer cause the guy and girl look familiar. Oh my god. Four and Lauren. I gasp and turn away hiding my face behind my locker door. I'm not the shouting type or crying type. When I'm mad I just ignore everyone. I run till I reach the front of the school and get back on my motorbike and drive home. I don't know why I feel so empty and miserably. I thought Christina told me that he liked me back. Obviously he didn't. No one is home of course so I lie on the couch and turn on the tv. I don't even know what im watching because im too busy crying. Suddenly my phone chimes and I answer 'Hello?' I say my voice cracking

'Tris? its Christina! Are you ok? Why aren't you at school?' Christina says worriedly

'I saw Four kissing another girl'

'No. He couldn't have' Christina exclaims in disbelief

I sniffle 'Well he did so deal with it!'

'Tris im coming over there right now!'

'No! What about school!?'

'Pfff! School over heartbroken best friend. I think i'll go with heartbroken best friend' Christina screams.

'Ok fine'

Christina arrives and hugs me. She hands me a giant tub of cookies n cream ice-cream. I smile weakly and we both lie on the couch 'Fours such a dick!' I shout and Christina agrees 'That's probably how he got 9 girlfriends'. We start watching Vampire Academy and I cringe at the end of the movie 'That movie really sucked'. Christina laughs at my pun. I look at the time. School should just be ending.

Suddenly the door bell rings and I stand up and go get it. Zeke, Uriah, Will, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn are standing there. Marlene hugs me tightly 'I cant believe Four did that to you. You guys would've been cute together' she whispers. I nod and swallow back my tears. I thought we were perfect for each other. Turns out we weren't.

**Four POV**

I walk through school and replay what happened last night. Me and Tris kissing. I shake the image out of my head. I cant like Tris. I cant because my father will kill me because he has always hated the Priors. Long family history. I see Tris walking through the doors of school looking as gorgeous as ever. _NO TOBIAS! YOU CANNOT THINK LIKE THAT! YOU CANNOT LIKE TRIS! MARCUS WILL KILL YOU! _I spot Lauren over by the lockers and I have an idea. I have to make it clear that I don't like Tris so I go up to Lauren and kiss her. It was easy considering the fact that every girl has a crush on me. Lauren kisses back and I hear Tris open her locker but she hasn't noticed us yet. I moan loud enough for her to hear. She gasps and then runs off. I shove Lauren off me. I watch as Tris runs out the doors of the school with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. I feel pained but I try to ignore it.

I go into Music class and remember that I'm still in a group with Tris and Luke. Luke comes up to me and asks 'Where's Tris?'. 'Shes not here' I spit. Luke widens his eyes and yells 'I have to work with this idiot ALONE!'. I smirk and fold my arms 'Too bad'. Ms Tori comes up to us and says 'Your theme of song has to be about Love'. _LOVE? _OUT OF ANYTHING WE COULD'VE GOTTEN IT HAS TO BE LOVE?! I already feel bad about hurting Tris. 'What song?' Luke asks. I shrug and suggest **(A/N sorry I keep putting 5sos in here but I don't know any other song that could match what Tobias is feeling! Please no HATE! You can skip the lyrics part if u want) **'What about Voodoo Doll by 5sos'. I finally did some research on 5sos when Tris told me about them last night. Luke shrugs 'Anything that will get us out of trouble' he exclaims. We have to go first AGAIN! I sing the whole song but Luke sings the chorus with me. I start off

_**I don't even like you,**_  
_** Why'd you want to go and make me feel this way?**_  
_** And I don't understand what's happened,**_  
_** I keep saying things I never say.**_

_** I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen,**_  
_** I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me.**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_** Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,**_  
_** I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell.**_  
_** And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,**_  
_** And I'm having trouble catching my breath.**_

_** Ooh [x2]**_

_** Won't you please stop loving me to death?**_

_** I don't even see my friends no more,**_  
_** 'Cause I keep hanging out with you.**_  
_** I don't know how you kept me up all night,**_  
_** Or how I got this tattoo.**_

_** I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen,**_  
_** I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me.**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_** Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,**_  
_** I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell.**_  
_** And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,**_  
_** And I'm having trouble catching my breath.**_

_** Ooh [x2]**_

_** Won't you please stop loving me to death?**_

_** Every time you're near me,**_  
_** Suddenly my heart begins to race.**_  
_** Every time I leave,**_  
_** I don't know why my heart begins to break.**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_** Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,**_  
_** I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell.**_  
_** And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,**_  
_** And I'm having trouble catching my breath.**_

_** Ooh [x2]**_

_** Won't you please stop loving me to death? **_

I stop and Ms Tori looks impressed 'As good as last time and this time I can see that Luke has also sang this song with you. Good' she says. Luke breaths with relief and we go back to our seats. Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna and Will are glaring at me. They start muttering at once in a while they would shoot me dirty looks. I also noticed Christina is gone. Weird. I repeat the song over in my head. It matches exactly to my life right now. _Wont you please stop loving me to death. _I wish I could tell Tris that but I don't want to hurt her. _Every time I leave I don't know why my heart begins to break. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV**

Once I go to school the next day everyone seems to be glaring at me. Apparently someone spread a rumour that I was trying to break Four and Lauren up. Yeah yeah yeah Four can do whatever he wants. Four is leaning in the locker next to mine. He sees me and rushes up to me. I give him a death glare and he just looks at the ground 'Tris I-'. I knee his stomach and hiss 'Go F*** yourself'. Four sighs and starts to shake his head walking away. Christina walks up to me 'What did _he _want from you?'. 'Well I didn't exactly find out I kneed him before he could finish what he was saying' I say quietly. Christina hugs me 'The sooner you forget about him the better' she murmurs. I nod and sigh ready to start the school day.

**(A/N I don't know why but I always skip to the music/drama class)**

I am forced to sit with Four and Luke because we are in a group. Im thankful Luke isn't harassing me anymore because he finally found a girlfriend Nita I think her name is. We all sit in uncomfortable silence until Ms Tori comes up to us. She pulls over a chair and sits next to me 'Whats wrong?' she asks. I shoot a glare at Four to tell him he is the problem. Luke decides to speak up 'Theres some tension going on between these two because Tris was trying to break up Four and Lauren'. 'I DIDNT TRY TO BREAK THEM UP!' I scream standing up from my chair. Ms Tori puts a hand on my shoulder 'Calm down. I don't believe that stupid rumour' she says softly. I sink back into my chair. 'Would it be better if I swapped you with someone else?' Ms Tori asks me. I nod reluctantly. Ms Tori walks up to the front of the room and yells 'Is there anyone who would like to swap with Tris to be with Luke and Four?'. 'I can' Lauren shouts walking over to Four and grinning at him. **(A/N Lauren isn't as slutty as she is in other stories)** 'Ok Tris you are with Zeke and Shauna' Ms Tori says to me. I pick up my books and go over to Zeke and Shauna. 'Hey Tris glad you could be in our group!' Shauna exclaims gesturing to the chair next to her. 'Sooo whatcha doing?' I ask. 'Well we were planning to do a play. Sorta like a Romeo and Juliet love story' Zeke says wrapping an arm around Shauna. 'You guys should be Romeo and Juliet!' I shout and Shauna blushes 'Ok. But what are you going to be doing?' she says. 'Um.. I uh don't know' I admit. 'How about we do a song before doing our play!' Zeke suggests. I shrug 'Fine by me'. Shauna and Zeke start whispering to each other and then Shauna finally says to me 'Why don't you do a song about how you feel about Four being a dick to you'. I grin evilly and shoot a glance at Four.

I lie on my bed and go through my playlist on my phone. _Charli XCX Boom Clap... Ariana Grande Problem... _Demi Lovato Really don't care! I can sing that at school tomorrow! I call up Shauna and Zeke and Zeke invites me to his place to practice.

I arrive at Zekes house and crash onto the couch. 'So which song did you decide to do?' Shauna asks. 'Really don't care by Demi Lovato' I reply. Zekes face lights up and he starts singing well trying to sing the chorus. 'Shut up Zeke!' Shauna shouts between laughs. Zeke stops singing and puts a hand on his chest in mock hurt 'Am I really that bad?' he exclaims. 'YES!' me and Shauna yell. 'Alright then Tris! You sing it!' Zeke shouts giving me a smirk. 'Fine!' I shoot back at him. I stand up and start singing

**_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all_**  
**_ You started messing with my head until I hit a wall_**  
**_ Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known_**  
**_ That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!_**

**_ Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face_**  
**_ Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away_**  
**_ I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known_**  
**_ That I would talk, I would talk_**

**_ But even if the stars and moon collide_**  
**_ I never want you back into my life_**  
**_ You can take your words and all your lies_**  
**_ Oh oh oh I really don't care_**  
**_ Even if the stars and moon collide_**  
**_ I never want you back into my life_**  
**_ You can take your words and all your lies_**  
**_ Oh oh oh I really don't care_**  
**_ Oh oh oh I really don't care_**

**_ I can't believe I ever stayed up writing_ _songs about you_**  
**_ You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you_**  
**_ Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore_**  
**_ You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go_**

**_ Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared_**  
**_ I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air_**  
**_ And make you understand, and make you understand_**  
**_ You had your chance, had your chance_**

**_ But even if the stars and moon collide_**  
**_ I never want you back into my life_**  
**_ You can take your words and all your lies_**  
**_ Oh oh oh I really don't care_**  
**_ Even if the stars and moon collide_**  
**_ I never want you back into my life_**  
**_ You can take your words and all your lies_**  
**_ Oh oh oh I really don't care_**  
**_ Oh oh oh I really don't care_**

**_ Yeah, listen up_**  
**_ Hey, hey, never look back,_**  
**_ Dumb struck boy, ego intact_**  
**_ Look boy, why you so mad_**  
**_ Second guessin', but should've hit that_**  
**_ Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover_**  
**_ Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other_**  
**_ I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster_**  
**_ Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture_**

**_ But even if the stars and moon collide_**  
**_ I never want you back into my life_**  
**_ You can take your words and all your lies_**  
**_ Oh oh oh I really don't care_**  
**_ Even if the stars and moon collide_**  
**_ I never want you back into my life_**  
**_ You can take your words and all your lies_**  
**_ Oh oh oh I really don't care_**  
**_ Oh oh oh I really don't care_**

Zeke and Shauna are smiling and clapping. I grin and sit back onto the couch. Suddenly theres a knock on the door. Zeke shrugs and stands up to go get it. He opens the door and standing there is a very familiar guy. Four.

**Four POV**

I get back home and I quickly creep up the stairs hoping Marcus wont notice me. 'TOBIAS!' a voice yells from downstairs. Shit. I bite my lip 'Yes Sir?'. 'Come down here!' Marcus screams. I swallow and go downstairs to see my drunk father stumbling around. 'Were you hanging around that Prior girl again?' Marcus hisses. I shake my head. 'Good. I am glad you listened to me 3 days ago when I told you the family history of our ancestors being rivals with the Priors. I do not want you around that girl or her stupid brother ok? ' he says. I nod and then head upstairs relieved that I didn't get a beating this time.

'TOBIAS!?' Marcus yells from downstairs. 'Yes Sir?' I reply. 'I am being asked to go to a meeting in France! I will be back in a week! I WANT THE HOUSE TO BE SPOTLESS WHEN I COME BACK OR YOU'LL GET A BEATING!' Marcus screams. 'Yes Sir!' I yell. I hear the front door shut and I rush downstairs in time to see my Marcus's car drive away. I decide to go to Zekes place and I knock on the door. Zeke opens the door and I see a blonde haired girl inside. Oh shit. Tris.

'Four?' Zeke says waving a hand in front of my face. I look away from Tris and face Zeke 'Yep' I say. 'So do you want to come in?' Zeke asks. I chew in my lip. Eh Marcus isn't here he wont know that ive been in the same room as Tris Prior. 'Ok' I answer walking in stiffly and taking a seat next to Tris. She gives me a cold glare. 'Why are you here _Four?' _Tris spits. 'Just gonna hang out with you guys' I reply smoothly. 'Whatever' she snaps. _Seriously? Does she hate me that much? _


	8. The New Guy

**Tris POV**

I've just been sitting in the room awkwardly while Zeke, Shauna and Four talk about some project that I'm not part of. Finally they end their conversation and Shauna turns to me 'So Tris do you want to do the song in front of Four?' she asks. I drop my jaw and reluctantly shake my head. 'Aww please!' Zeke pouts. Four smirks 'Yeah I would like to hear it' he says mockingly. 'No!' I snap. Zeke and Shauna look taken back 'Ok Tris. No need to get upset' Zeke mumbles. My phone starts to ring. I answer it 'Hey Caleb whats up?' I ask 'Just want to know why your still out so late' Caleb says. I look at my watch 'Caleb! Its only 8!' I shout. 'Just wanted to know' he mutters and then I hear a female voice in the background on his end 'Caleb! Whens your sister coming home! I don't want her to find out that we're dating!'. I clamp a hand over my mouth 'Whos that?' I ask slowly. 'Uh that's just.. uh... the TV!' Caleb stutters 'I may be stupid in your eyes but I'm not that stupid' I snap. 'Ok.. that's Susan' he grunts. 'Awww! That's so cute! I don't mind if you guys are dating!' I gush. 'Bye Tris!' Caleb says quite hastily and then hangs up. 'Who was that?' Four asks. I give him a glare and then face Shauna and Zeke 'That was Caleb' I reply. 'Whos Caleb?' Four says roughly. 'My brother. Now shut up and mind your own business' I scream. Four frowns. 'Tris are you alright?' Shauna questions. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply 'I'm fine' I mutter. 'You seem stressed do you want to go to another room and talk to me in private' Shauna asks. I sigh and nod following her to Zekes room.

**Four POV**

'Dude! What happened to liking Tris!' Zeke yells. 'Shut up! She'll hear!' I hiss. 'Answer the question' Zeke demands. 'I'm sort of not allowed to like her' I say quietly. Zeke snorts 'What?'. 'Well my family are rivals with hers' I mutter. 'How come you didn't tell me before!' he exclaims. 'I just found out a few days ago!' I snap. 'You know your the reason shes been acting all fucked up and stuff' Zeke says. 'Of course I know that. I'm just trying to get her to not like me so that it wont hurt both of us' I shoot back. 'Ah ha! You said it will hurt _both _of us! You still like her!' Zeke screams rising up from his chair. I pull him down 'I'm trying not to like her. If I do.. I'll get beat up by Marcus' I whisper. Zeke nods understandably. He is the only person I have told all my secrets to including the ones about Marcus. 'Why don't I set her up with another guy then' Zeke suggests. 'That would be good' I murmur just before the door to Zekes room flies open.

**Tris POV**

I sit on Zekes bed next to Shauna. 'We all know your stressed about something. Is it Four?' Shauna asks. 'Yes it is' I whisper. 'He is an idiot for hurting you. You guys would be so cute together' Shauna says. I snort 'How many times do people say that!'. 'Because its true!' Shauna protests. 'Uh nuh. If we were he wouldn't be kissing other girls!' I say. 'Maybe he's just...' she trails off not knowing what to say. 'Exactly! Look can you just help me get over him' I mutter. 'Mkay. I'll find you a new guy' Shauna says happily. 'Thanks' I exclaim. 'Wait! What does this guy have to have? Like looks and personality' Shauna says. 'Um I really don't care. I just want a guy who is nice and um that's pretty much it' I admit.

If Shauna got me a guy who was insanely good-looking but had a shitty personality I wouldn't date him. If it was a guy with a nerdy face and crooked teeth... ok maybe I wouldn't go that far but still I wouldn't date a moron. 'Lets go out and I'll discuss with Zeke about the perfect guy for you beside Four' Shauna says finally after moments of silence. 'Ok' I reply pushing the door open.

Zeke and Four are sitting lazily on the couch and Zeke gets up to talk to Shauna. They go to the corner of the room and start muttering and pointing at me. 'So hows life?' Four asks me. 'Oh yeah great' I say sarcastically. Shauna and Zeke come back to us and then Zeke grins 'Tris! We found you a guy! The guys moving to our school next week'. I raise my eyebrows 'That is such a coincidence!' I exclaim. Shauna blushes 'He is my cousin and his moving here so Im going to tell him to go to our school'. 'What does he look like?' I ask. 'Uh well he has blonde hair like me and um blue eyes' Shauna mutters 'Oh and his name is Jackson' she adds. I tilt my head. He sounds pretty reasonable. 'Ok. Well I'd better be going' I say giving Shauna and Zeke a hug. Four is staring uncomfortably at the ground. 'Bye Four' I say coldly. 'Bye Tris' he mutters angrily. I close the front door behind me and I can just hear the faint sound of yelling coming from inside Zekes house. I get back on my motorbike and drive home.

**one week later (same POV)**

A lot has changed in one week. First of all Fours become the school player now. Dumping girls here and there and kissing new ones. He really needs to get a life. Todays the day Shaunas cousin is coming so I want to make a good impression on him. I put on a red shirt and black skinny jeans and red converses. I tie my blonde hair in a high ponytail.

I get to school and see Shauna talking to a blonde haired guy. So that must be Jackson. I walk up to them and tap Shauna on the shoulder. Shauna spins around 'Oh hey Tris. This is Jackson' she exclaims pointing to Jackson. Woah! Its like a splash in the face. Lets just say he is extremely hot. Why do all the guys that my friends set me up with have to be so hot? Not that I'm complaining. Its just that they are so good looking and I have the body of a twelve year old. I mean seriously. I don't get why boys like me if anything, people should feel sorry for them for liking a tiny 16 year old. 'Hi Jackson' I say smoothly. Jackson smiles 'Hi. You must be Tris' he replies shaking my hand. 'Well I'm going to leave you two _alone_' Shauna teases. What? No! 'Shauna!' I plead but she starts walking away and winking at me. Jackson scratches the back of his neck blushing 'So... lets get to know each other better' he murmurs. 'Ok. Where are you from?' I ask. 'Well, I come from Sydney in Australia and yeah...' Jackson answers. Australia!? What the hell. Im not trying to be racist but I thought they'd be different. Like with their accents like the 'G'day mate' ands stuff like that. At least that's what I think when people say Australia. Jackson laughs 'Your probably thinking of the 'Shrimp on the barbie and things like that' he says. 'How'd you know!?' I exclaim. Jackson shrugs 'That's what everyone thinks. One we do not talk like that number two Australia is just like any other city place' he explains. I nod and grin 'I come from New York in America' I say mimicking what he did. Jackson looks at the time 'Well I'd better be going to Math' he mutters. 'Oh! well I'll come with you because I also have math' I say. Jackson smiles at me. Oh my god that mesmerising smile. 'That's awesome. Now we can see each other more!' he says putting an arm around me. I blush and lead him to Math. Ms Matthews sees Jackson when we walk in and she raises her eyebrows 'Are you a new student?' she asks. 'Yup' he replies. 'Tris can help you catch onto what we are doing cant you Tris?' Ms Matthews says in a daring tone. I nod eagerly. Maybe I can start over with Jackson. Four glares at us and I give him a sweet smile and wave.


	9. We have to WORK with the new guy?

**Four POV**

I sink into my chair waiting for Ms Matthews to get to the classroom. I wait for Tris to come in but she doesn't. Ms Matthews comes in and looks around 'Has anyone seen Ms Prior?' she asks. 'She's helping the new guy to get to know the school' Shauna pipes up smiling. Shit. It must be Shaunas cousin that shes setting Tris up with. I spent the night screaming at Zeke and Shauna. I didn't actually mean it when I said that Zeke should get her a new boyfriend. The door swings open and Tris and the new guy walks in. I hear a few girls suck in breaths. The new guy has an arm around Tris's waist and she is blushing furiously. I feel my fists clench. Oh sure now I feel jealousy. I uncurl my fingers and try to stay cool. 'Are you the new student?' Ms Matthews asks. 'Yup' The new guy says. Ms Matthews smirks 'Tris you can help him catch onto what we were doing cant you Tris?'. Tris smiles and nods enthusiastically. They both go to the back of the room and on the way I give them a glare. Tris gives me a sweet teasing smile and waves. Ms Matthews turns back to the board and once in a while I sneak a glance at the new guy and Tris. They are always staring at each other or giggling. Ms Matthews dismisses the class and I storm out extremely pissed off. Zeke looks amused at my anger 'Hey Four' he exclaims. 'Dude! What the fuck!' I shout. Everyone shuts up interested in the fight. 'I know your mad at stuff. I've had enough screaming from you from last night' Zeke says waving his hands in dismissal. 'Well you should know that I was kidding when I said that!' I yell pining him against the wall. 'Fuck Four! I cant change anything! I cant change that Jackson came to this school! I cant change that Jackson likes Tris!' Zeke screams shoving me off him. Everyone gasps whispering to each other. This must be juicy gossip they can spread. I cant believe the Jackson guy ALREADY likes Tris? I knew it would happen but I didn't expect it to be in the FIRST hour of school. 'I'm sorry' I mutter. 'Its fine. You just gotta learn to control your anger' Zeke mutters back. I sigh and rush to my next class.

**skip to music (AGAIN! I do a song in like every chapter! I just realised! I'm so sorry if its annoying. I wont put the lyrics this time)**

'This must be the new student Jackson' Ms Tori says pointing to Jackson who just arrived in the classroom. Jackson nods. 'Well we are doing grouped work so I'll put you with Four, Lauren and Luke' Ms Tori exclaims. My jaw hits the floor. We are going to have that jerk? Jackson shrugs making his way over to us. 'Hey guys I'm Jackson' he introduces smiling and putting a hand out to shake. Luke shakes his hand 'Hi I'm Luke'. 'I'm Four' I say coldly. 'And I'm Lauren' Lauren squeaks. 'Hi so what are we doing?' Jackson asks. 'We're doing a play' I say. 'Ok what type of play?' he questions. 'Uh.. Well we don't know yet but we are going to do a song before the play so yeah...' Luke trails off. 'That's a great idea but what song?' Jackson says. 'Zeke, Shauna and Tris are doing Really Don't Care by Demi lovato so we cant do that' Luke exclaims wrinkling his nose. 'I wasn't planning to' Jackson chuckles smiling when Luke said 'Tris'. I hear Lauren sigh wistfully. I swear this guy is basically replacing me. All the girls want him now and his got Tris. 'Um uh an Ed Sheeran song?' Luke suggests. 'Ok' me and Jackson reply at the same time. I give him a cold look and he looks confused. 'What about um.. Drunk or Lego House?' Luke asks. I shake my head. 'Lets just do Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran' Jackson sighs. I huff as everyone agrees to him. 'Do you wanna do Give Me Love?' Lauren questions me. I roll my eyes and nod. Me and Jackson start writing the lyrics down. Jackson finally decides to say something 'Why do you hate me?'. ' I dont' I answer. 'Couldve fooled me' Jackson snorts. 'Its just that Tris... nothing ok just nothing' I snap. Jackson widens his eyes 'Its something about Tris? Are you dating her?' he yells. I clamp a hand over his mouth as everyone stares at us. 'Go back to your work!' Ms Tori shouts. Everyone goes back to their work. 'No I'm not dating Tris' I manage to whisper out. I wish I was if it weren't for the stupid rivalry and Jackson. 'Good because I've been trying to figure out how to ask her out' Jackson mutters. 'I can help' I say. What? Did I just say that? 'Thank you I would like that' he murmurs.

'Tris, Shauna and Zeke!' Ms Tori calls. 'Um we haven't really finished the play we've only done the song part...' Zeke trails off scratching his head. 'Fine you better finish the play quickly but first do the song' Ms Tori sighs. 'Well Tris was going to do the song part alone while me and Zeke did the play' Shauna explains. 'Ok. Tris come up and sing' Ms Tori says. Tris's cheeks flush while Zeke and Shauna give her reassuring smiles. Tris starts singing Really don't Care. I don't look at her but I can feel her eyes on me as if the song were dedicated to me. Everyone claps and Tris goes back to her seat. 'Uriah, Marlene and Lynn!' Ms Tori calls. 'We've got the same excuse as Tris's group' Lynn says. 'Just get up here and sing the song' Ms Tori snaps clearly annoyed. They all sing Sky full of Stars by Coldplay. 'Right. Four, Lauren, Luke and Jackson. And if you have only done the song part that's fine' Ms Tori shouts. I step onto the stage. Jackson starts off. Me and Lauren sing the chorus and then Luke and Jackson sing the second part. Then it comes up to the chorus again and me and Jackson sing. At some point it feels like a contest between us to see who is louder and better at singing. The chorus ends and we both step back catching breaths. We both glare at each other. Woah what happened to that fun outgoing personality of his. Jackson looks away and his eyes land on Tris. She waves and gives him a thumbs up. He turns around to me grinning happily as if we weren't just competing to see who was better at singing. Once the song finishes we go back to our seats. 'You like Tris don't you?' Jackson hisses in my ear. I shake my head and snap 'No of course not!'. That was a huge lie. I was trying not to like her but that was failing. I must've said it pretty convincingly because Jackson relaxes and his fun personality comes back 'Why don't you come to my place after school?' he asks. I shrug 'Sure why not?'. I catch Tris's eye at some point and then she looks away quickly.


	10. A kiss not from Four

**Hey guys**

** just be patient for Fourtris coz I will make this story a Fourtris just not yet. **

**I am sorry if you do not like this story at all. I am not a very good writer.**

**-A**

* * *

**Four POV**

Jackson lays on his couch and I sit down next to him. 'So.. what advice do you want on Tris?' I ask. 'How should I ask her out?' Jackson exclaims. I really don't want for them to go out I know I still feel something for her but I cant just say nothing. 'Flirt with her and if she flirts back ask her out' I blurt out. Jackson stays silent for a while and then starts to grin 'Thanks Four. I'll try it out. In the meantime what do you wanna do?'. I shrug 'I don't know. You decide'. 'How about we go get something to eat' Jackson suggests. 'Sure' I reply following him out.

**Tris POV**

Christina tried to call Jackson so we could go on a double date at some restaurant but he never answered so Christina is with Will and I'm the third wheel just listening to their conversation. I just sit there with my hand against my cheek. Christina and Will are giggling with each other. Ugh. This boredom is making me so tired. Suddenly I see two familiar people coming into the restaurant. 'Four _and _Jackson?' I splutter. Wills head snaps to where I'm looking and he bites his lip 'Why is Jackson hanging out with Four?'. Jackson notices me and waves heading over towards us. I put my heads in my hands and groan. 'Hey Tris' Jackson exclaims sitting next to me and snaking an arm around my waist. 'Hi Jackson and Four' I say meekly. Four just stays silent and looks down 'I have to go' he says rushing out before any of us can say anything. 'What the hell was that about?' Jackson says completely confused. 'Um.. Uh.. Well Tris and Four hate each other' Christina whispers. Jackson looks shocked 'Oh my god Tris. I am so sorry I didn't know. If I did I wouldn't have hung out with him' he stutters. 'Its fine' I mutter. 'So' Will says clearing his throat and breaking the silence. Im not in the mood for eating anymore for some reason. 'I'm going to take a walk' I say quietly. Christina looks at me worriedly 'Ok Tris don't be too long' she says gently. 'But-' Jackson starts but I walk out before he can say anymore. I just sit outside gazing at the sky. 'Hey Tris' a familiar voice says. 'Hi Jackson' I answer. 'Whats wrong?' he asks. 'Its just. I.. I don't know' I stutter. Jackson frowns 'Tris if its Four or anything you can tell me' he whispers touching my cheek. My face feels hot. 'You look really beautiful' Jackson murmurs in my ear. I blush looking down. Suddenly he starts kissing me. I do the first thing any girl would do. I kiss back tangling my fingers into his hair. His hands are at my waist steadying me. I start to sit on top of him so it looks like im straddling him. 'Guys!' a voice yells. We pull away from each other. Will and Christina are standing right in front of us with amused looks on their faces. 'You guys are cute!' Christina gushes. I feel the heat in my cheeks rise. 'C'mon lets go home now' Jackson says quickly trying to change the subject. 'Ok lets go' Will agrees desperate to get off the kissing topic too.

**-next morning-**

I get to school and Jackson is waiting there for me grinning from ear to ear. 'Hi Jackson' I squeak blushing and putting a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Jackson puts an arm around me 'Hello beautiful' he flirts. 'Thank you handsome' I flirt back. Jackson gives me a smile that would make any girl have a heart attack 'Would you do the honour of being my girlfriend?' he asks nervously running his fingers through his blonde hair. 'Yes!' I say kissing his cheek. 'Oh my god Tris! I thought you would say no!' Jackson cries out. 'C'mon what type of girl in their right mind would say no to you' I say. 'You seem different unlike the rest of the girls that throw themselves at me' Jackson says. 'Well thank you' I say flashing a grin. Shauna, Christina and Marlene are squealing and pointing at his arm around me. All the girls and boys in the hallway are giving us glares. Which I'm guessing is jealousy from the girls and I have no idea why boys are acting like that. 'Why don't we show them that we're together and that the boys cant have you' Jackson whispers his breath tickling my neck. 'Pff boys don't even like me. I'm not even pretty' I protest rolling my eyes. 'Tris your beautiful how can you not see it' Jackson insists. I open my mouth to object but he pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me. I lock my arms around his neck and kiss back passionately. He moans and pushes himself closer to me. 'Get a room!' I hear someone yell. Others shout in agreement. We ignore them until finally someone pulls us apart. 'geez guys I thought youd never stop' Zeke says exasperated letting go of Jackson. 'Sorry' I mutter. 'Guys your late!' Uriah shouts. 'Uh oh Ms Matthews' me and Jackson say at the same time. 'Shit shit' I mutter rushing to the classroom. Ms Matthews is leaning against the doorway with a furious look on her face. The rest of the class is silent and giving me sympathetic looks. Four is avoiding my eye contact. 'Sorry. Ms Matthews' Jackson mumbles from behind me. Ms Matthews curls her lip and grabs my wrist along with Jacksons. 'Christina make sure the class does not move one inch while I am gone' she snaps at Christina. Christina nods looking terrified and gulping. 'Now come with me Tris and jackson' Ms Matthews hisses dragging us with her to her office.


End file.
